<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28-Roleplay: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark by Vanibabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766540">28-Roleplay: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe'>Vanibabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Military Uniforms, Pre-Threesome, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober #28</p><p>Roleplay</p><p>With Tony, Steve and Bucky (Continuation of Getting Caught)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>28-Roleplay: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecupcakelove/gifts">chocolatecupcakelove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.</p><p>Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)</p><p>See you~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>New York City - 1 year later</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was sitting at his desk at the Stark Industries tower in the middle of the beautiful city of New York and watching out of the windows. The busy streets showing the usual hectic and stress of the million capital. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension in them and pain shooting through his neck and back. He's been sitting and working too long and he's sure he'd scolded for that later but for now he had to make sure that he won't drift from his work flow so to actually stay true to this he returns to his desk and the big pile of contracts to go over and sign. When the first signature is set he hears a knock on his door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in." He says and watches the door open and his personal assistant walk in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Stark, I've successfully moved your 2 PM appointment to next Tuesday and the meeting tomorrow is moved to the same time next week. Will that be all?" Blue eyes watch him and a dazzling smile was shot at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more thing, I've heard you were wanting to have a raise." His assistant blushes slightly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh well, Mr Stark. I'm really grateful and happy with this job as your personal assistant and enjoy my time working but the rent in my apartment building has been raised and I can't move for another 6 months…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I paying you again?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"30.000 $, Mr Stark."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowns. "That can't be right, I certainly remember writing down something else. Quick, bring me a copy of your contract."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His PA nods and quickly leaves while Tony clears his desk of his contracts and papers to receive his PA's contract minutes later. He reads over it and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologise, this is not right. The salary I set out for you was higher and was supposed to cover a good apartment's rent, groceries and formal wear for the events I take you to. This is really unacceptable, you sometimes work for me on weekends or overtime." Tony sighs and quickly grabs his laptop, he sets up a new contract.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Stark, I appreciate it really but a small percentage raise is all I'm asking for." His PA starts but Tony holds up a hand. "You've been here for me for about a year now, right." He gets a nod.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking I was paying you a higher salary for the whole year so you get the new salary on a new contract and the money missing on top." He winks at his PA and smiles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His personal assistant starts stuttering and trying to come up with something to convince him to not do it but Tony knows that his PA was definitely worth it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I already wrote it and it's printing right now." He gets up and grabs it from the printer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With his signature he hands it to his PA.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Stark?! You can't be serious, 80.000$ for being your PA? I can't accept that." </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can, I'm a tough nut to crack and definitely running on your last nerves but you stayed and I'm pretty sure a raise is in for you soon anyway." He winks again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, sign it." Tony smiles and his shaking PA signs the contract.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much Mr Stark. I'm forever grateful, I will do anything you ask of me. In fact, may I show you my gratitude, please?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Tony looks at his PA and smiles. "What do you want to do, Mr Barnes?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might know something." A second Tony had his lap full and plush lips on his own.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>An eager tongue pushes against his bottom lip before slipping inside and exploring his mouth while Tony's hands settle on James' hips. There's no doubt that his cock wasn't half hard since his door opened earlier but now it stands fully erect, pressing against the uncomfortable zipper of his slacks. A warm hand slipped between their bodies and opened his belt and zipper before pulling out Tony's hard cock. James' thumb pushed against the tip and slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft while spreading the precum that collects at the tip while Tony takes off James' dress shirt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they could take this any further they heard a strong knock on the office door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." Tony whispers and in the heat of the moment he shoved James beneath his desk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in." He answers after taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, Mr Stark but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you and your personal assistant is nowhere to be found." In comes Captain Rogers in his stuck up kind of way, his shirt sleeves rolled up to show off his huge under arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain Rogers, no problem. Come sit down." Tony flashes his best smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Rogers sits down on the chair James was just on and speaking of James, he's fed up with being crammed down under the desk so he decides to take the opportunity that Tony hasn't put his cock away yet. He leans forward and slowly wraps his lips around the tip. Tony just starts speaking and ends his sentence with a slight groan which quickly turns into a fake gasp of pain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Stark, are you ok?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course, Captain. Just banged my knee, no worries. What can I help you with today? Might not have a lot of time for you." Tony was trying to not show that James was now with his lips literally at the base of his cock and just swallowing softly around his shaft while his tip was getting squeezed by the action.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Rogers wasn't having it. "Mr Stark, I believe you aren't focusing at all on me."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, Captain." Tony says quickly, too quickly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well maybe then we should discuss it rather with your assistant and board members?" The Captain stands up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is definitely not necessary, Captain Rogers! Ahh!" His sentence ends higher pitched and in a moan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>James decided to stop warming Tony's cock and gave him the most passionate blow job he could. Which, of course, ends with Tony coming down James' throat while he was talking to Captain Rogers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just moan?" Captain Rogers walks back from the door he was about to leave through and in no time was in Tony's face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pants slightly and blushes as he tries to find words but all he could muster was a "N-no" and then James moans into Tony's thigh as he comes onto the carpet. Captain Rogers quickly pushes back Tony's chair and James ungracefully drops into the open space. Tony sits there with his open pants and wet cock hanging out while James is almost completely naked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell have you been doing?! Did you let your assistant suck you off?! Do you think so little of me, Stark?!" Captain Rogers was fuming. He pulls up Tony and pushes him onto the table. The same with James.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like you two naughty boys need a lesson in respect and decency." </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wants to say something but his pants were ripped off and James' briefs too before a strong hand comes down on his ass. Tony moans loudly while the hand comes down on James' ass too. He moans just as loud. They quickly look at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are more naughty than I thought, enjoying a spanking like that. It Has to be harder then." Captain Rogers says and neither of them could have been prepared for the hard and intense spanks that came.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The slaps come down on their cheeks then switch to the other before the lower back is hit too and then the worst part of all, strong long hits land into their sensitive part where the cheeks meet with the thighs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't sit for days! Now tell me why you would be so impatient and let your assistant suck you off while I was here? Huh? Wanted to be bad and get off the rails. You two are naughty boys and need a strong hand that guides you." Every sentence was punctuated with a harsh slap onto their cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Tony and James were moaning and screaming with every slap while tears started rolling down their faces. "Please stop! We didn't mean to be bad… please, please Daddy!" Tony moans while James helps loudly after a really hard spank. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least he's begging for something, why aren't you?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Daddy!" James sobs loudly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go, now ass up. Come on, show Daddy your red cheeks."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and James blush immensely and push their butts up so Captain Rogers could inspect the handprints. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No broken skin, good." He rubs his hands softly into the warm and red skin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy…" Tony sobs softly and in seconds everything is over.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve picked up Tony to bring him over to the couch and then James quickly after. While whispering some sweet nothings to them he carefully takes off their clothes before rubbing some cream on their butt cheeks. When they were in some more casual, comfortable clothes he takes off his uniform and slips into some sweatpants before putting a blanket over them and pulling Tony and James into his chest. He rubs their backs and kisses them repeatedly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you were so good, I'm so proud of you and you took the played punishment so well." Steve whispers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was laying on his chest with his eyes closed and legs pulled up while one hand was curled in Steve's shirt the other was intertwined with Bucky's. Bucky was with his face hidden in Steve's neck and chewing on his lip slightly to calm down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve continues talking to them and calming them down so he wouldn't need to worry about them while he was getting some water and some granola bars. Little sips were taken and bits and pieces of the bars before Steve was pulled back under the blanket. Tony and James demand more cuddles from him so he gives in and pulls them back into his chest while chuckling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the next half hour just cuddling and sometimes exchanging some small pecks or soft kisses before slowly getting ready to go home to take a hot bath and cuddle in their giant bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time I want Steve to be CEO, you look so hot in suits, babe." Tony says while pecking Steve's cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So hot but I can't say I don't like the military uniform." Bucky giggles and pecks his other cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles. "Thank you but I rather want to see you two in maid outfits while I lounge around next." He very slightly slaps their butts and chuckles as they gasp.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude!" Tony huffs and Bucky nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve takes their hands and they leave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>